


Pretty Things

by Vagevuur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I mean, I wrote this at 2AM I think it was Lily?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small thing I wrote at 2AM because 2AM right?</p><p>I have no clue what is going on either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Things

I could’ve done that thing  
That thing they call ‘protecting’

I could’ve saved that thing  
That thing they call my 'brother’

I could have felt that thing  
That thing that they call 'love’

A very pretty thing  
That I’ll never know


End file.
